Terra Allerdyce
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: A dangerous assassin has escaped from a lab and finds herself face to face with the X men. What happens when testing is done and they find out what and who she really is? This is the story of the daughter of Pyro.


Terra Allerdyce

Note: As far as I know Pyro's last name is Allerdyce. If I'm wrong then I'm sorry.

Summary: A dangerous assassin has escaped from a lab and finds herself face to face with the X men. What happens when testing is done and they find out what and who she really is?

Note: In a way this is a sequel to I love the way you lie but in a way it also isn't. Meaning that you don''t have to read that to understand or get into this.

Warnings: you guys know me...Spanking!

And M/M pairing. Bobby/ Pyro.

Chapter one: Patient 0

Red lights flashing and a loud siren was going off. But Terra didn't stop. She continued to run. She hoped the fence and ran fast the scrubs she wore were whitish gray. Frankly she looked like she had just escaped from the mental ward of a hospital. Truth was that she wasn't even suppose to be awake.

Miles away Charles Xavier sensed the young mutant girl in trouble. He called in the X Men and told them where they would most likely find her and where he had last sensed her. They suited up and Storm along with Scott, Logan, and Jean went along for the ride because they weren't sure what was after the mutant.

Terra was surrounded by 12 men. 6 had guns trained on her and the other 6 had cross bows pointed at her. She formed fire in her hands and threw it at each of the men holding cross bows. Three were taken out with just that small blast. She jumped and moved dodging the other arrows being shot at her along with the bullets she began to do exactly what she was created for. She began to kill. She had most of them dead either burned or had given them a heart attack by touching their chest with her hand. Two were left when she was distracted by the helicopter that arrived she was shot with one of the bullets from the gun and she glared at the man who then burned to death right there but now that she was injured she couldn't do much else. She passed out on the ground.

The last human ran when he saw the others.

Storm went over to check the girl seeing that she was alright she looked around at the dead bodies.

"Do you think she did this?" Storm asked some of them looked burned. And some looked as if they had just dropped dead.

"Maybe. We better get her to the lab so I can check her." Jean said.

Logan who was the strongest lifted the girl "Shesh how old is she? She's just a kid." Logan said and then carried her onto the plane.

Once back at the school Jean took the girl to the lab to examine her. What she found was fascinating. And disturbing. She used her telepathic power to get inside the girls thoughts and read them. That was even less fun. Jean had removed the bullet and watched as the wound seemed to heal faster then it should have. Even for a mutant that was pretty fast. Did she have healing abilities like Logan?

Jean called the Professor and then she called Scott who was teaching.

"Yeah?" Scott answered the phone.

"Scott I need you to sent John to the lab please." Jean said.

"Uh. Okay. Something wrong?" Scott asked curious.

"No. but I think it's a good idea for him to hear this report on the little girl." Jean said.

Logan, Scott, Xavier. Storm and John all were now in the lab. Pyro had a look of confusion on his face. He couldn't understand why he needed to be there but at least it got him out of class.

Jean showed them a diagram of her just as she had of Logan a year ago.

Terra who was not conscious at the moment and had been put to sleep by Jean was not aware of any of this.

"First of all this girl's name is Terra. And she's not exactly a regular mutant. What I mean by that is that she was created in a lab. Using the DNA of someone. She was raised and trained from a very young age to hunt and kill. She wasn't taught to make any distinctions. Meaning she will kill a human just as soon as she will kill another mutant. She will destroy evil just as easily as she can destroy good. She doesn't know that there is a difference. She thinks every being is going to attack her if she gives them the chance. Her power readings are massive. Just as great as mine or the Professor's. As far as I can tell she can start fire with her mind and can probably throw fire too. She can also control people. Like with the men in the field. 6 of those men weren't burned. In her head I saw that she touched all of them and caused them to have a heart attack. I don't think she even realizes what she's doing. She had no idea that she's a mutant nor has she ever even heard of a mutant. She's about 13 years old and there's one other power that I can't detect on her. So that makes at least three powers total and maybe even more. Professor I was hoping that maybe you could find a way to cage the strength of some of her power that way she's less dangerous. Right now she's too dangerous to be awakened from sleep." Jean said.

"Who's DNA was used to make her? Was it a mutant?" Logan asked.

Jean seemed to think about how to answer that. "Actually that's why John is here." she said looking over at the older teenager.

John raised his brows "Uh. What do you mean by that? What does she mean?" John asked first to her and then turned the question to the Professor.

The Professor read Jean's mind. "Oh my. Are you certain." he asked.

"It's absolute. I ran the test three times to be sure. Want me to run it again? I can tell you exactly where they got the DNA to create her. They probably stole it from here." Jean said.

John wasn't a genius but he was getting to wonder where this was going.

"But she's 13." Xavier said not understanding how it was possible.

"Her age was accelerated so that she could be used to fight sooner. There may be a way to reverse it by I'll have to see. I'm not sure about that theory. She may be stuck at this age. Her true age had she been allowed to develop naturally should be about 4. There was a blood sample that went missing the week after Bobby and John arrived and at first I thought it was Bobby's blood sample and that it had just been misplaced somehow. But now I see that the blood sample was stolen and used to create her. Which means that John was 15 when she was created in that lab." Jean said.

And just like a big gong had gone off John suddenly got a clue. Though it was the wrong clue. "Hey now wait just a minute here. Are you saying that she's Bobby's kid?" John asked.

"No. John. It wasn't Bobby's blood that went missing. It was yours." Jean said.

For the first time ever John had absolutely nothing to say about that. What was the comeback to something like that? Was there even one? Millions of thoughts went through his head then he looked at the girl that was apparently his daughter.

She had LONG brown hair. I mean seriously long! It went half way down her waist on the front and back. She was dressed in hospital scrubs or at least that's what it looked like. And apparently she was 13 because she had been aged ahead so that some creepy lab could use her as a weapon.

This was really messed up. "Okay. So what do we do?" John asked unsure.

"I'm going to try and cage some of the mass of her power so that she can learn to control it. And you are over 18 John you do have a say in what happens with her. So what do you want to happen here?" Professor asked.

John had turned 19 not that long ago and would graduate school soon. He had a cabin which he and Bobby often went to on vacations. So what was he suppose to do with this new found child that was his daughter? One thing was for sure. He was not gonna pass her off on someone else. Even though he had nothing to do with her birth she was still his responsibility. Still his daughter. Wow. That was going to take some getting used to. Holy crap he had a child! John felt excited about that but he also felt confusion because he had no idea how to raise a kid. She wasn't even all that younger then him. She probably wouldn't even bother listening to him. But he still wouldn't leave her to be cared for by everyone else.

"I want her." John said.

"John I understand where your head is. I really do. But you need to think about this. She's not a puppy. It won't be easy. It'll be very hard. You need to be sure." Xavier explained.

"I know. I am. Professor Xavier I'm not gonna pass my kid off to you guys to take care of. She deserves a real family. A real home. I can give her that. I'll work hard. I'll do research on parenting if that will make you happy but I have to do this." John said determined.

Charles Xavier smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Then you'd better start your research now. Once I'm done she will wake up and you can meet her." Xavier said rolling over to put his hands beside Terra's head and closed his eyes. Her body floated into the air about an inch and then stayed there while the Professor concentrated on shielding some of the strength of her power. She would still be able to use her powers. But she would be able to think and control them now.

John left the lab and got on the computer to do some research. He read tons of stuff. Things he agreed with and things that he disagreed with. John himself had been spanked a couple times while at School. Mostly after pulling a dangerous stunt in the danger room and Logan had blistered his butt both times. It certainly made him think twice before he acted without thinking again. Or at the very least it showed him that there are consequences to the choices we make. The things we do. John thought that was a good lesson. He had never really agreed with grounding. Because grounding was basically just banishing your kid to their room so that you don't have to deal with them and how was making your kid a prisoner and good punishment? All that was gonna do is make them feel unloved and it's not like parents don't have enough trouble getting their kids out of their rooms. Now they want to send them there as punishment? That was just stupid. He could see the benefit of corner time. That was just as humiliating as getting a spanking. And age didn't really matter really. Some people thought that there was some magical age where kids should be too old to spank. John was 19 and he had still not reached that age. There were some of the adults whom Pyro knew were still spanked. Like Scott. Scott had run off on one of Logan's bikes and Logan had blistered his butt for it. So even Scott wasn't too old.

It just depended on how mature you were. If you were a good kid and followed the rules like Bobby..you didn't get spanked. But if you were more like John who had a mischievous personality sometimes. You ended up getting into trouble sometimes.

So John so NO reason why he should neglect his daughter and let her turn into a troubled teen or allow her to become a bad person just because she had no one around that had the guts to set her straight when she crossed the line. Logan was straightening John out. And if John had to then he would do the same to his daughter Terra. And of course Logan who was more like Pyro's surrogate father would be given permission to spank her too if she needed it.

Besides for the discipline aspect setting rules wouldn't be hard. She would have the same rules as everyone else. She would taught to control her power and go to school like everyone else. She would stick to curfew and follow orders and obey the teachers and do her homework or she would learn what happens when you don't. Just like everyone else. John exited the internet and laid on his back on the bed relaxing. When Bobby cane in and sat on his bed John told him everything about Terra and his thoughts about her and what his plans were for her. Bobby was surprised but also fascinated by this

He also wanted to meet Terra and talk with her. They wanted to see what she would be like and what she could do.

TBC...

Next time: Terra wakes up...and more surprises coming too.


End file.
